


Come back

by chopzoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comatose Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopzoe/pseuds/chopzoe
Summary: After a failed mission outside the walls, Levi goes into a coma. When he finally wakes up, Erwin and Hanji are with him…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a bit more romantic than in my original draft, therefore, it's up to the reader to what extent the relationship between Erwin and Levi is meant to be romantic.  
> Also, this is not my native language which means there could be some mistakes/ it could sound odd, I don't know.

His whole body was made out of pain, fogging his senses. The only thing he could discern clearly - cold and damp ground, bloodsoaked.

„Levi!“ A voice calling out his name, far away, from where?

He wanted to respond, but there was only blood. He coughed.

„We need help!“

Sickeningly sweet… Smell of death. Eyes opened just barely, glancing around, trying to focus.

Eyelids became heavy, breaths difficult.

„Don’t fall asleep!“ Now the voice was closer. Warmth on each side of his face, then his head got lifted. „Levi, look at me!“ There it is. Iceblue, familiar. Keeping his eyelids from dropping, he followed.

 

As his eyes opened this time, he could see white. White walls and a roof were shaping a small room, sun-drenched by a window.

The bed-ridden person with dark hair tried to sit up, two hands reached for him, but they put him back. Now, he glanced to his bedside.

… Hanji and the Commander were sitting right next to him. He didn’t even notice they were with him.

„Easy, Levi,“ said Hanji.  

He opened his mouth, his heart sank at their solemn expressions.

„…Did the expedition…-?“ he rasped, eyes trailing between each two.

„Everything is fine. Don’t worry about it,“ said Erwin crisply, while Hanji became pale and began to add, „You, however…“

Knowing they were lying, he frowned. „I am still alive, no? What is it?“

„You must have had quite a fall. I have no idea, how you survived it, but you were in a coma for a while.“

„> _For a while_ <?“

„A whole week and one and a half day, to be exact.“

„Is that so…? Well then, Lucky me, I guess.“

After a time, Hanji stood and saluted. „I hope you recover quickly. Until then we keep you informed.“

Erwin didn’t move, instead he just said to Hanji, „You can go without me. I’ll follow later.“

Levi watched him silently from the corner of his eyes, brows furrowed.

 

_He wore a white shirt, that looked too big on him now. A blanket has been draped over his injured body, up to his chest. A vase with flowers on the desk next to his bed, placed there by his squad. A gesture of hope, it was touching for Erwin how obviously they care about their Captain. They all shared this hope. As long as Levi was breathing, it wouldn’t die either. However… He eyed the worn out frame of Levi again, having lost count of how many times a day. The small man had lost weight, appeared fragile for once._

_He felt guilt as his fingers began to stretch out for Levi, however he didn’t pull them back either. Reluctantly, he touched the dark strands of hair, smoothed them off his sleeping face, resting his hand on his head._

_He had watched this face so many times before, since they became close, had listened to his soft, even breaths, seen him cry sometimes during sleep, slightly smile when he woke up with him, held him close, sometimes for warmth, sometimes for proximity._

_It wasn’t only his importance for the Survey Corps._

_Erwin admired this man from the bottom of his heart, at least from what he thinks was left of it. The thought that he might die, in a state like this, ripped it apart._

_„Don’t die. Please, wake up.“_

_„_ We thought you wouldn’t make it,“ Erwin said evenly, as soon as they were alone. Levi looked at him expressionless, although his heart was aching, then he closed his grey eyes. When he tried to take a deep breath, his chest protested in pain. _Broken ribs?_

It seemed like he was trapped in this damned bed, this hospital room. He had broken bones and wasn’t able to move or speak very much, apparently. And on top of that, Erwin sat next to him, wearing this exhausted, hard face, he couldn’t stand to look at. „Something is fishy…I can’t fucking smell it, like Mike, but… There is something you don’t tell me... Be honest with me.“

His body felt so heavy, speaking was tiring and everything hurt, but the next words could pass his pale, chapped lips. „…You look like shit, Erwin.“

The blonde didn’t respond for a long time, so they remained silent. For a moment, Levi considered opening his eyes, but when Erwin began to speak, he was glad he didn’t.

„I can’t describe how it felt when I reached you. Having to watch you lying on the ground like that - motionless and barely conscious… The idea to rank you among the dead as well was unbearable.

…Your loss would have resembled that of one hundred men and women.“

Levi winced and clenched his fists at the last sentence. „What if I won’t be able to fight, or even walk anymore, because of all this?“ he asked sharply. „Would I still be valuable, then?“

„If it has to be like that, of course. You will always be valuable, to me, and to your comrades too.“  

His hands relaxed at the words, felt his anger drift away. When he dared to open his eyes this time, he turned his head to the man sitting to his side. Erwin’s face was now somewhat placid. After he had studied the mans face, he met his long gaze, let him sink into ice blue and felt his own face soften.

„I’m sorry, Levi,“ the blonde said. „I’m so sorry.“ He watched Levi offering one palm to him. Erwin placed his own bigger one onto it, his fingers sliding between the others. Feeling relieved, he squeezed the delicate hand, then he bowed down to raise it to his lips, kissing the knuckles, one after another.

He felt Levi’s other hand on his neck, tugging him nearer, guiding him until he leaned over the bed, their faces close.Their still joined hands were brought to Levi’s chest, right where his heart was pounding, strong and reliable. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if this one stopped beating because of his mistakes in strategy.

„Stop apologizing.“ Levi stretched his head, laying his mouth on his Commander’s, who kissed him back, gently pushing him back into the pillow. They just lingered this way for a bit, breathed each other in. Their lips brushed a few times, until Levi broke away, already exhausted. His breaths were heavy and his head spun, he could have blamed this on his broken ribs, but not entirely.        
They held eye-contact once again. Erwin held their hands up once more, nestled his cheek against the backside of Levi’s hand.  

„I’m glad you’re alive.”


End file.
